The Transporter
by JonPayne911
Summary: Kim and Ron get a big suprise as Drakken has come up with new technology. With Kim and Ron trapped, who will save them? Will they be able to help this new hero correct the future and the past? KR later in the story.
1. Default Chapter

Kim woke up to the buzz of her alarm. Six in the morning, bright and early. Like it wasn't enough for today to be picture day at school. She had cheerleading afterwards. After a quick, hot shower, she dried herself off and towel dried her hair. Kim's hair practically sparkeled, it was so beautiful. She walked downstairs to find her mom preparing breakfast and her dad having his coffee, while Jim and Tim fought over who would get the last pop tart.  
  
"Morin' Kimmie!" Kim's mom said with a kiss. "Any breakfast today?"  
  
"No thanks Mom, just a glass of juice and its off for picture day." She said, drinking her orange juice.  
  
"Remember to smile nicely Kim." Her dad said as he got up from his chair, going to find the car keys.  
  
Jim and Tim turned and said, "Make sure not to break the camera!" Kim glared at them as she followed her dad out to the car to ride her to school. When she arrived, Ron was waiting out there for him.  
  
"What's going on KP?!" Ron said with his usual flair.  
  
"Nothing major Ron. The villain syndicate has been pretty quiet this week, at least I've been able to catch up on some things." Kim said, pulling out her Kimmunicator, and calling Wade. "Anything on Drakken, Shego, anyone Wade?"  
  
"Not a thing Kim. This is really weird. There is one minor thing though." Wade said, typing.  
  
"What" She asked.  
  
"There's been a lot of robberies in Paris lately. Only minor things though, window panes, statues, street signs. Nothing of extreme value, or that can't be replaced." He told her.  
  
"Hmmm.I see, well, let me know if anything else goes wrong in this one."  
  
"Will do Kim!" Wade ended the transmission.  
  
"Come on Kim, we're gonna be late!" Ron said as they rushed to their first class of the day. Two hours later, Kim and Ron were waiting to get their pictures taken. "Man why do we have to miss Home Economics for this?" Ron said, discusted. Kim rolled her eyes as she heard her name called.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Possible, please have a seat." Said the photographer, who wore sunglasses and a hat covering his face. "Now smile and say goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye?" Kim said as she smiled and the flash went off. She awoke in a prison cell in a dark lair with computers everywhere and a gigantic hole in the middle of this lair. Ron landed next in the same cell with her moments later.  
  
"Hey! I want a refund!!!" Ron yelled, banging on the steel cell bars. Just then, a tram came out of the hole and out walked two figures, Shego and Drakken. They approached Kim and Ron's cell with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Welcome to my world Kim Possible..." Drakken said with a laugh. 


	2. Tansporter Arrives

Drakken paced around the cell, holding some metallic item. "Now that I have you Kim Possible, there is no stopping me from achieving my plan!" He proclaimed, walking over to a desk, placing the object down.  
  
"And what would that be Drakken?" Kim asked.  
  
"You see, I will destroy everything that you once knew, it will be there and then it will be gone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, holding onto the cell's bars.  
  
"You see, I have acquired this item from..." Drakken started but was interrupted by a loud noise from the other side of the lair. Electricity showered the room, and a blue light flashed, then a man appeared where the light was just at. He was wearing a futuristic-like navy blue vest with an insignia on the front left corner of it. His hair was short in length, brown and sort of messy. Under the vest, he wore a white tee shirt, and navy blue pants.  
  
"Dr. Drakken! Your time is up!" The man yelled, pulling out a gun from his holster, and fired a few rounds. Kim and Ro hit the ground as Shego and Drakken ran around and hid in a cubicle.  
  
"I told you we should have posted guards up here!" Kim heard Shego yell.  
  
"Well, right a note for me next time!" Drakken said as he ran and retrieved the metal object and snuck around over to the tram. The man made his way around the complex and over to Kim and Ron's cell and pulled out what looked like a taser.  
  
"Get back." He said as he shot electricity into the locking mechanism on the cell, exploding it. He opened the door and fired back rounds at the tram as it lowered down into the hole with Shego and Drakken in it. "Damn!" He yelled, putting his gun back into the holster.  
  
"Who are you?" Kim asked him.  
  
He looked at her with a weird look on his face, and then looked over at Ron, then down at Rufus. "Yeah, it's definitely you alright." He said as he started walking over to back where he arrived. Ron and Kim followed closely behind. "My name is Jason Trudan. I'm a cop, a time cop." He said after a few moments, turning around to look at them.  
  
Kim looked at him and then said, "A time cop?"  
  
"Yes, I was sent back because there's been a mishap in the future." Jason said, pulling out his oddly shaped clip from his gun and tossing it aside, replacing it with a new one.  
  
"What kind of mishap?" Kim asked.  
  
"One of our top engineers was able to steal a TCP, like this one," Jason pulled out a metal object from his belt, exactly like the on Drakken had.  
  
"So she came back and handed the goods to Drakken." Ron presumed.  
  
"Precisely. Now Dr. Drakken has the ability to go anywhere back from this present time, he cannot go into the future." Jason said, blowing up another lock, which was leading them outside.  
  
"Well, why are we leaving his lair? Let's get him now!" Kim said.  
  
Jason turned and said, "Negative, he has far superior technology than I alone posses now. So far though, Drakken has only been stealing things in the past to see if they really would change the future."  
  
"The street signs, the windows!" Ron said, figuring it out.  
  
"Yes, small time stuff. Now we're afraid that he will try something drastic, so we have put a full alert on the time cop force. I, my call-sign "Transporter" have been assigned to present time to assist you in capturing Drakken and reclaiming the stolen TCP (Time Code Plasmirator).  
  
"So can you transmit only people through the TCP?" Kim asked.  
  
"Anything within a 10 foot radius around you will be sent through time. Anything. Rain, objects, bacteria, which reminds me..." Jason said as he lead Kim and Ron back outside in the desert area. Jason pulled out some sort of cell phone and made a call. He hung up and said, "You might wanna back up a little." Which Kim and Ron did. A few seconds later, a mid-sized car appeared in a flash of electricity. "Back at the headquarters, they can send anything through, it's the time cop's job to bring it back." He said, getting in. Ron and Kim got in and Jason turned the car on. "I believe you know the creator of the ability for us to travel through time. His name is Wade."  
  
Kim and Ron weren't that stunned, he was a genius after all. "So what's the first thing that we have to do Jason?" Kim asked.  
  
"First we have to get some supplies an agent left behind for me a week ago." Jason said, pulling up a map on the car's GPS computer. He put his foot on the gas and they were off heading towards Phoenix, Arizona. 


	3. Staying the Night

Jason, Kim, and Ron sped into Phoenix, the day growing old as they parked next to an abandoned warehouse. "This way." Jason said as he opened the door to the warehouse. Once inside, Jason walked over to the wall and opened a secret compartment which held a lot of things, obviously from the future. A machine gun, which had no clip in it, "It's uranium powered." Jason said. More TCPs, a survival kit, and a tool belt which Jason put on. "Well, it's getting kind of late, I guess we should stay here for the night." Jason said as he walked down to the other side of the warehouse and started to set up his tent. "You guys can stay on the top floor, I'll cover the bottom" He said.  
  
Ron and Kim walked up the flight of stairs and found themselves on the second floor. Ron started to put up his tent, while Kim checked in with Wade for any more activity. "Still nothing major going on Kim." Wade said.  
  
"Alright, thanks Wade." Kim signed off and started putting up her tent. After the two were done with their tents, they sat out in their sleeping bags and talked for awhile, "What do you think the future is like Ron?" Kim asked him.  
  
Ron thought for a moment, "Well, I hope the naco is still there." Ron said.  
  
Kim couldn't help but giggle, "No, I mean with, you know us, and Jason, and the time cops?"  
  
Ron turned his head and looked over at Kim, "You know, I think you and me are gonna be just fine. We're a great team KP."  
  
Kim smiled, "Yeah we are Ron. I would never want to go on a mission without you."  
  
Ron sat up, "You really mean that Kim?"  
  
"Of course I do Ron. If you weren't there for me a couple of times, I would have failed."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I mess up so much, I'm just trying to help." Ron said to her.  
  
Kim now sat up, "You don't mess up Ron," Kim said, moving closer to him, "and you are a big help."  
  
Ron looked over at Kim and smiled again, "You know Kim, I really don't know what it's like not having you around, we've always been together."  
  
Kim looked down at the ground, "I don't know what it's like either Ron."  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Kim. You're the reason that I come on these missions, to be with you." Ron said, but then he thought he had stepped a bit to far. "Well, goodnight Kim, sweet dreams." Ron went into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.  
  
Kim was speechless, did those words just come out of Ron's mouth? "Goodnight Ron..." Is all that she could get out. Kim smiled, at least she knew now that Ron's feelings for her had been more than just as a best friend. He was the first person to ever reveal that to her. Now Kim wouldn't wonder anymore if Ron was just a friend, or something more. She went under her covers and looked back over at Ron who was asleep by now and softly said, "I don't know what I'd do with out you either."  
  
The next morning, Jason came up and woke the sleeping heroes. "Come on, we've got a position on an illegal time opening." They packed their things and rushed down to the car and got in.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Into the future." Jason said as the car rode along, and he activated the TCP, electricity surrounding the car and blue was all around them...  
  
They found themselves, heading along the same road, nothing really different except that the electricity had disappeared. "Did we get through the portal?" Kim asked Jason.  
  
"Yes we did, we're in the year 2015. Someone is going after the newest computer controlled engine, it will revolutionalize the way that we travel! If it falls into the wrong hands, It will be harder to find whoever is trying to steal the engine because we might never be able to catch them!" Jason pulled up a screen and in the destination point, it was Middleton.  
  
"The engine is being invented in Middleton?" Kim asked surprised.  
  
"Yes Kim, and it was invented by your father!" Jason said as he sped up, heading for Middleton. They arrived at the Middleton Space Center to see that all the guards have been shot and knocked out. "Damn! We might be too late!" Jason yelled, running inside, Ron and Kim following. "Kim! Where's your father's office?"  
  
"It's right around the corner up there!" Kim said as they ran down the long corridor. Kim opened the door, "Dad!" She yelled but gasped as the man in the chair was not her father... 


	4. Finding the Enemy

Kim and Ron took a step back when they saw who was in the chair. Looking back at them with glaring eyes was Senior Senior Sr., and appearing behind him was his son Senior Senior Jr. "So Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, you have stumbled onto our plan, I see."  
  
Jason burst into the room and had a strangle look fall upon his face. "Wait a minute, only one TCP was stolen, and it was given to Drakken. How do you fit into this?"  
  
"Simple my future friend, Drakken has the ability to time travel, so I have joined with him to destroy you, and thus permitting him no further interruptions, and for me, to get rid of my nemesis... Kim Possible!!!" Senior Sr. yelled as he pulled out a laser gun and fired at Kim.  
  
"Kim! Look out!" Ron yelled as he shoved Kim to the ground, dodging the laser as it whizzed past Jason. Ron was picked up by Junior and thrown against the wall, while Kim got back up and fought with Junior. Jason jumped over the desk and fought the gun out of Senior's hands, falling to the ground.  
  
"Only one question, Senior! Why?" Jason asked, pinning him to the ground.  
  
*You will find out very soon my friend." He said, pulling out a switch and pressing it. The back wall of the room exploded and the force, knocked Jason off of Senior and Junior knocked Kim into the ground and they both ran out of the room.  
  
"Follow them! It's the only way we're gonna know what they're doing, and where my Dad is!" Kim said as the three ran through the open wall, after the Seniors. They rounded a corner, and the wall next to them exploded, causing an opening into the weapons room where a number of Drakken's guards were collecting high tech weaponry. "We can't let them get the weapons!!!" Kim yelled, rushing towards them.  
  
"I got your back KP!" Ron said, running over to the guard and trying to get the weapon out of his hands. He was able to grab the metallic pole and whipped it around, knocking the guard out cold. Kim was being surrounded, but Jason came over and kicked a few of the guards into the many glass cubicles around the office. Ron saw the Seniors up on the balcony, firing a rocket at them. "GET DOWN!!!" Ron yelled, as they dove behind the cubicles, avoiding the missle's blast radius.  
  
They ran off, but Kim and Ron pulled out their grappling hook guns and fired up to the balcony, hooking on. Jason held onto Ron as they rappelled up and into the balcony. They ran into a fork in the hallway, a sign saying 'RIGHT: Armory LEFT: Development'. "They must be going after the engine! It's in the Development Room." Jason said as they followed the sign leading to the room. When they got in, both Seniors, Drakken, and Shego were loading the engine into a blimp that had broken it's way in through the roof. Jason pulled out his gun and fired down upon them, but they were able to load the engine in time and started the blimp up. "You two get on the blimp, I'll follow from the ground!" Jason said, running off back into the Space Center.  
  
"Ron," Kim said holding out her hand, "let's do it!"  
  
Ron took her hand, "Let's deflate this thing!" They both fired their grappling guns onto the bottom of the blimp's passenger compartment and started to shimmy up their cables. The blimp was now outside and flying up into the clouds. Jason could be seen below, following in the car. The door of the blimp suddenly opened and Senior Senior Sr. came out holding a gigantic machete.  
  
"I've been waiting for this for such a long time...hahahahahaha!!!" He laughed as he brought the blade back, looking down at their cables. They were helplessly attached and had no time to shimmy up. Kim looked up in horror as Senior chopped her cable off the hook and she began to fall. Ron gasped as he saw Kim's rope snap and lunged for her... 


	5. Burst of Feelings

Ron lunged down and grabbed Kim's arm, while still holding onto the cable. "Gotcha KP!" Ron said as he started pulling her up to him. Kim started to say something, but was cut off by Senior Senior Sr.'s laugh.  
  
"Goodbye Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." He said as he again brought back the machete. Ron pressed a button on the grappling gun, which detached the cable, and Senior missed. Ron and Kim started to plummet, but Ron shot another desperate shot, which caught onto one of the fins of the blimp. He pressed another button on the gun and the cable retracted back into the gun, pulling them to the fin, where they jumped off and stood on the top of the blimp.  
  
Kim walked over beside Ron, "Ron, that was the bravest thing you..." She was cut off by the blimp making a sudden, swift move, and below they saw an escape vehicle jettison from the blimp. "That must be Drakken, Shego, and Junior and Senior. Come on, let's get to the control room." Kim said as she and Ron carefully slid down the blimp and broke into the control room, finding nobody.  
  
"Kim!!!" Ron yelled as he pointed to an object on the main controls with a timer on it, reading twenty seconds. "It's a bomb!" Kim ran over to it and tried stopping it, and Ron found two parachutes.  
  
"No use!" Kim said, taking one of the parachutes and pulling Ron's arm as she jumped from the control room into the sky. The blimp exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, but not hitting Ron or Kim as they opened their chutes and glided slowly to the ground, where Jason was waiting for them.  
  
"Ron that was awesome what you did up there." Jason commented later when they set up to rest for the night. "I got a call from the TPB (Time Police Bureau). It seems that them taking that engine has set the future technology back at least ten years. We have to get it back from them at any cost. They're calling me back in the morning about Drakken's whereabouts, so get some rest Kim and Ron. Goodnight." Jason stretched himself out and then went into his tent and turned out his light. Ron laid back in his sleeping bag and looked up at the sky, Kim looking over at him.  
  
"Ron," Kim started, "I never got to finish what I was gonna say."  
  
Ron sat up and looked at her, "I'm all ears KP."  
  
Kim took a deep breath. "You saved my life, Ron. I wanted to say thanks." Kim said smiling.  
  
Ron smiled back, "No problem Kim, you saved my life like a hundred times before..." Ron was cut off by Kim throwing her arms around him and pulling herself close to him. Ron was a little unprepared for it, but he always wondered if he and Kim were something more than just friends. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder, while Ron put his arms around her. "That's the best hug I've ever had Kim." Ron said, smiling. Kim giggled as she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "Kim..." Ron said, perplexed on Kim as they slowly moved closer and closer to each other. Kim closed her eyes and went forward, her lips slowly meeting with Ron's lips. It was like she always imagined what her first kiss would be like, Kim was caught in a moment that seemed to last forever. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and gave a 'yuck' as he went back to sleep.  
  
After a few seconds, Ron pulled away, seeing Kim's eyes slowly open and she smiled, blushing. "And that was the best kiss I ever had." Kim said giggling along with Ron.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better get to sleep now Kim. Tomorrow, we get that engine back and set time back in its place." Ron said, getting into his sleeping bag.  
  
Kim brought her sleeping bag right next to Ron's and got in. "You got it, partner." Kim said, kissing Ron on the lips again and then laying her head down on her pillow, facing him.  
  
Ron did the same, staying awake until Kim fell asleep. "Goodnight Kim." He said, then closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Into Darkness

Ron woke up the next morning, looking over at Kim beside him, still asleep. He felt a weird feeling come over him looking at her. It was love, Ron never really experienced this before for anyone except his family. After Kim kissed him, his feelings came out of their dormant state and became to overcome him. He smiled as he sat up and got out of his sleeping bag and started to take down his tent. As he was packing everything back up, something fell out of the side compartment of his backpack, a picture. Ron picked it up and looked closely at it, it was a picture of Ron and Kim in kindergarden playing with each other on the playground. Ron smiled, "I'll always remember that day Rufus." Ron told his pet, who was sitting on his shoulder. "That was the day I met her, you know. Kim has always been my best friend, and that will never change." He said, looking back at the still sleeping Kim.  
  
Jason came out of his tent, talking on the phone silently so that no one would hear, "Yes sir, the same lair that I found them in, I know. Yes, I don't believe that any of the events so far have influenced them. Actually sir, when he rescued her from the blimp it might of accelerated it. Yes, yes, I will keep you posted, we'll be leaving in a few minutes, Jason out." He put away the phone and disassembled his tent, he called over to Ron, "Ron! Wake Kim up! We'll be able to get Drakken at his lair if we hurry."  
  
Ron nodded. He walked over and knelt beside her, he could hear her gentle breathing. Ron stroked his hand through Kim's hair, so soft he thought to himself. Kim turned and opened her eyes, she saw Ron and smiled, "Good morning." Kim said sweetly as she sat up in her sleeping bag, looking at Ron.  
  
"We gotta get going Kim, Jason says that we can get Drakken if we hurry, he's back at his lair." Ron said, standing back up.  
  
Kim got up and rolled up her sleeping bag, "Alright then, he's ours!" Kim said, starting to put her bring her tent down, then Ron came over and helped her.  
  
"Kim do you remember the first day we met each other?" Ron asked, folding down one end.  
  
Kim smiled, "Like it was yesterday Ron, like it was yesterday." She said, folding down the other end. They both brought their folded ends together, sort of a symbolic act that the two had a new relationship.  
  
Ron brought his arm around Kim's shoulder, both of them sort of blushed while walking over to the car where Jason was waiting. "Back to Drakken's lair, that's where they're keeping the engine." He said, starting up the car.  
  
"Is that where my dad is being held?" Kim asked him.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. You and Ron go get your dad, I'll take care of Drakken." Jason said, now crusing along the expressway into Arizona again. "I'll have to take you two to see the future, once we get this all cleared up. It's a fascinating place." Jason said, trying to start up conversation.  
  
"What am I like in the future?" Kim asked Jason, as they neared Drakken's lair.  
  
"I'm really not supposed to divulge any information. It might change your thinking, and thus disrupt the future. But I will tell you one thing, your very successful in the future Kim." He said, looking down at the GPS system, which was honed in on the lair. "Ron, your also successful in the future as well."  
  
"Just how I like it!" Ron said, looking out the window.  
  
"Are Ron and I still fighting villains in the future?" Kim said.  
  
Jason looked forward, and wondered about answering this, he figured, what the hell. "Yes, your still in the fight for good in the future." He answered. Kim looked back at Ron, who was still looking out the window, and she turned forward. "I wonder how this is going to work out..." She thought to herself as the car came to a stop in front of a gigantic cave.  
  
"Here we are." Jason said, jumping out of the car, carrying his new machine laser gun. They walked into the cave and saw the same huge hole, with an incline which they boarded.  
  
"Be ready..." Jason said, starting the incline and readying his gun. Ron and Kim stood silently and looked out the windows of the incline, seeing only cave walls and tracks for the car. Suddenly, the incline came to a halt at the bottom of the hole, all that could be seen was darkness. The three got out, slowly walking, Jason turned on the flashlight on his gun and shined the light in front of them, they started looking for the engine, but were finding nothing. Ron ran into something, and was startled, then the lights came on in forms of spotlights, shining down on the three. They huddled together as guards came from many directions. Jason shot down a few, while Kim and Ron fought them off one by one. The room was suddenly lit by a huge light shining down from the ceiling. At least one hundred guards were in the room, and behind them on a stage was Drakken, Shego, Sr. Senior Sr., and Sr. Senior Jr. and the top secret engine.  
  
"Your surrounded Kim, take a look honey!" Shego yelled, jumping down from the stage into the group of guards. Kim looked all around, seeing endless guards and no way out. They huddled closely as the guards converged on them trying to think of something fast... 


	7. Middleton of Old

Kim looked desperately around, trying to find some way out of this mess, the guards coming ever so closer. She saw her dad on the stage, tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth. "Kim, don't worry, I'll protect you." Ron said to her.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Kim said sarcastically as she raised her hands, ready to fight. All of a sudden, blue lightning streaks shot around the room, and second after second, groups of men and women dressed exactly like Jason appeared and started to fight the guards.  
  
"It's the Time SWAT!" Jason said, smiling, "Now we can get your dad and the engine." He said, running through the crowds of guards and timecops fighting one another.  
  
"SHEGO!!! What is this, what happened?" Drakken started screaming as he backed up away from the edge of the stage.  
  
"You can never do anything right can you?" Shego said, powering up her hands and jumping in front of Kim, Ron, and Jason.  
  
"Go!" Kim yelled as she and Shego began exchanging blows to each other. Ron and Jason ran up the stage and ran over to Kim's dad.  
  
"Hey Mr. P! Your okay!" Ron said, pulling off the duct tape from his mouth.  
  
"OW!!!" Dr. Possible yelled as the tape was pulled off. "Thank you Ron, and." He looked down at Jason's badge. "Jason, we must get back the engine!"  
  
"Right." Jason said, pulling the ropes off the chair and releasing him. Meanwhile, Kim was knocked back by Shego into a bunch of computers, which sparked and caught fire.  
  
"Kim!!!" Ron yelled, running over and knelling beside her, she was knocked out cold. "Oh my god, my god Kim!!" Ron stood up and stared at Shego and got into his monkey kung fu stance.  
  
"Oh please." Shego said as she lunged at Ron. Ron grabbed her arm and threw Shego into a huge group of soldiers, knocking them down. Shego got back up and ran, throwing punched which Ron easily avoided. He jumped up and kicked her onto the stage next to Drakken.  
  
"Drakken, our plan has been foiled here! Let's go back in time and steal something of more importance." Sr. Senior Sr. proclaimed, pulling his son next to him and activating the TCP, surrounding the Seniors, Drakken, and Shego in electricity, and vanishing. More and more time police appeared, and eventually the battle was over, and the time police captured all the guards.  
  
"Sir!" A time cop came over and saluted Jason, "The engine has been recovered, and time set back in its place.  
  
"Thank you corporal." Jason said, saluting and walking back to Kim and Ron. Kim had just woken up, and was kind of woozy. "Well, you two hang tight. I'll call in main headquarters to find out where they are. Get ready, we're going into time." He said, talking on his cell phone.  
  
"Kim, are you sure your okay?" Ron asked her.  
  
Kim rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I'll be okay, Thanks to you Ron!" She said, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Kim said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Ron smiled as his heart leapt, "Anytime!" he said, helping Kim up and walking over to Jason, who was getting off the phone.  
  
"Well, I hope you two can ride a horse." Jason said, turning on his TCP. They were all surrounded by electricity, and everything around them seemed to blur into a milky white, then a second later, they were standing in the middle of a desert.  
  
Kim took a few steps and looked all around, "Where are we?"  
  
"Welcome to the outskirts of Middleton, 1874." Jason said, walking over. "Where your standing right now will soon be the Middleton Mall."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, "Well then where's Middleton?"  
  
"That's what we need these for." Jason said, and behind him three brown horses with saddles appeared. "Middleton is about 3 miles north of here, we better get there before sundown." He said, getting on one of the horses, waiting for Kim and Ron to get on. They got on in a couple of minutes, Ron falling off a few times, but managed to get a hang of it after a while.  
  
"I can't believe that this is where Middleton is. We have a completely different climate now." Kim said, noticing her Kimmunicator wasn't working, just as she expected.  
  
"Well, in about 1904, Middleton had a period of constant nine month rainfall, changing the landscape and the climate as well." Jason said, drinking from a canteen in on of the saddlebags of his horse.  
  
"Wow, how do you know so much Jason?" Ron asked.  
  
"I did a history report on it for school." He replied. "I've been there too, special assignment." Jason leaned forward and the horse started moving faster. "They're special bred, they respond to your body language, lean to go faster, stand up to go slower, follow me." Jason said, as the three got closer to Middleton with each gallop in the desert sun. 


	8. Mad Dog and Logan

Kim, Ron, and Jason rode into Middleton just as the sun was setting. The town itself was very nice for being in the west. It had already established schools, businesses, and a police and fire station. "Yes, Middleton is one of the most prosperous towns in the entire state. In about five years, oil will be discovered and Middleton will grow even more. Oh, that reminds me, we have to look the part." Jason said, a big box appearing next to him.  
  
They opened it, pulling out all different kinds of western wear and hats. Jason choose jeans, a black vest, boots, and a white cowboy hat. Kim searched for a few minutes, "Come on Kim! Why do girls take so long to get dressed?"  
  
Kim frowned at Ron, "Maybe because we don't like wearing the same thing everyday?" She said, referring to him. She picked up faded jeans, a buttoned tan shirt, and a pink bandana. "For that extra flair." She said smiling.  
  
Ron dove in, looking frantically, he pulled out a throw-over Clint Eastwood style shirt, a red bandana, jeans, a brown cowboy hat, and boots. "Alright, this is gonna be awesome!"  
  
"Wait!" Jason yelled, "Remember, the smallest mishap, or interruption could disrupt the flow of time. Be careful who you talk to around here. Now come on, I'm thirsty." He said, getting on his horse. They rode into town, and got off their horses in front of the Middleton bar. They strode inside, hugging the wall as not to be seen and got into the outhouses and changed into their western attire, their other clothes were sent to time police headquarters for storage. Jason sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink. Kim and Ron walked around the bar at the people and sights.  
  
"I can't believe this KP. We're actually in Middleton." Ron said, looking at a picture of the bar's construction.  
  
"Yes, you are son!" A stranger came over to them and introduced himself, "I'm Logan Frasable. I helped build this here bar back in, oh... 63' I believe. You two new in town?"  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other, "Uhh...visiting!" Kim came up with quickly.  
  
Logan looked closely at Kim, "You look so familiar, girl. I can't quite put my finger on it though. Oh well, would you like me to show you around Middleton?"  
  
"Sure." Kim said, pulling Ron with her as they walked outside with him, Jason laughing with some of the bar guys. They walked outside, it was night, so not many people were out.  
  
"Yes, our little town is growing like a weed it is. I just wish that the Mad Dog and his gang would stop terrorizing the folks here." Logan said, showing them the railroad station.  
  
"Wait, who is this Mad Dog?" Ron asked him.  
  
"He just showed up to town about a week ago, started stealing from the bank, shot a few good citizens, they've been coming about everyday. The sheriff can't match their firepower at all, and he's outnumbered too." Logan said, leading them back into town.  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other, "It's gotta be Drakken and them, we have to get them before they do something drastic" Kim said, walking back into the bar. "Thank you for the tour Mr. Frasable." She said.  
  
"No problem little lady, so I guess I'll see you two at the festival tommorow, six o' clock sharp now. Have a good night's rest." Logan said, tipping his hat and going back to his table.  
  
Jason walked over, a little drunk after the few drinks, "So, how's Middleton?"  
  
"We found out where Drakken is, everyone says he comes into town and robs under the name of 'Mad Dog'." Kim said, following Jason outside. "There's a good chance he'll come to this festival tomorrow, we can nab him then." They all got on their horses and started to ride into the campgrounds setup towards the back of the town.  
  
"Wait. Tomorrow's festival, of course! That's when he unveils the oil drill!" Jason snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Huh? Who unveils and oil drill?" Kim asked.  
  
Jason took a deep breath, "Your great great grandfather Kim, Dr. Gerald Possible." Kim gasped, Drakken was going to attempt to erase her family! "He must be protected at all costs, he must survive, for Kim to survive, and for me..." Jason stopped himself in mid-sentence and looked straight forward. They arrived at the camp and set up their tents and a small campfire. After Jason went to sleep, Kim and Ron shared a blanket by the fire.  
  
"Kim, you have nothing to worry about, I'll never let anything happen to you or your family." Ron said, laying his head on Kim's.  
  
"Thank you Ron, you're a true best friend..." She said, slowly drifting to sleep. Ron kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her, going into slumber in the cool desert night. 


	9. The Festival

The sun rose in Middleton, starting a beautiful new day. Jason woke up, still feeling some of the effects of last night's drinking he did. "Everyday is a blessing..." he said to himself, throwing on his vest and putting his hat on. He walked outside, Kim and Ron already awake, looking over the city, seeing its busy streets alive with people. "You two getting up before me, now that's a first." He said, chuckling while getting on his horse.  
  
Kim and Ron also got on their horses, "Coming from someone who had way to much fun last night." Kim said, smiling.  
  
"Got me there Kim. Alright, we have to find your great great grandfather Kim. Our best bet will probably be at the festival tonight. Most likely where Drakken will strike." Jason said, riding up to where they were setting up for the festival. "I'll meet you two here at about, six o' clock. I've got some business to attend to." He rode off down the street out of sight.  
  
"Still out on the Kimmunicator?" Ron asked Kim.  
  
"Yes, still no signal. The satellite won't be up for over one hundred years. Or until we get back to our time." Kim answered.  
  
Jason meanwhile rode down to the railroad station and hid behind a shed, pulling out his phone. "Sir, I've stumbled upon Drakken's plan. He's going after Dr. Gerald Possible and the oil drill!"  
  
"Now, I'm sure you know what will happen if that drill is stolen, or if Dr. Possible if harmed in any way." A voice said over the phone.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand. Middleton's economy will be destroyed." Jason answered.  
  
"That sounds feasible. The future is in you, Kim, and Ron's hands. Don't let us down! Alpha out." The voice said again, then hung up.  
  
Jason put away the phone. "I won't let you down sir." He saddled up and headed into the local gunsmith's store. Hours passed and as it neared six, Jason, Kim, and Ron gathered back together and headed into the festival. A platform was set up in the town square, and many shops and kiosks surrounded the areas where almost the entire town was up and dancing to the beat of a band on the platform.  
  
Ron looked over at Kim and smiled, "Kim, would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his arm.  
  
Kim smiled and blushed, "I'd love to!" She said, taking his arm. They walked out onto the dance area and held each other closely, moving to the rhythm of the beat. Jason staked out the platform, seeing the mayor and Dr. Possible, dressed in a tan coat and a long handlebar mustache. A few men surrounded a large covered object by the stage, about the size of a one story house, covered by a large white sheet. Suddenly, the band stopped playing and the mayor and Dr. Possible approached the edge of the platform.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of our fair town!" The mayor said, while the crowd cheered and clapped. "Now, I give you Dr. Gerald Possible, who's invention will show the entire country that Middleton had grown to a full fledged city!" Dr. Possible approached, with more cheering and clapping.  
  
"Citizens of Middleton! Thank you for your patience and tax dollars that allow me to present you with my invention! The oil drill!" He said, motioning at the men as they pulled off the sheet, exposing a crude replication of a modern day oil drill. He pressed the button, and the drill rose into the air, and back down, drilling into the ground. A large applause arose after her shut the drill off. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
All of a sudden, from behind the platform, Drakken and Shego, dressed in cowboy outfits rushed onto the stage and grabbed Dr. Possible.  
  
"It's Mad Dog!" A woman yelled from the crowd, setting the whole place into chaos. Kim and Ron jumped onto the stage, but only to be met by the Seniors. Junior took both of them on at once, sending them flying into a group of barrels. Jason jumped onto the stage and pulled out a colt peacemaker which he purchased at the gunsmith.  
  
"Freeze!!!" he yelled, but Shego rolled and kicked the gun into the air, it landing in the middle of the platform. While this was happening, the whole town started fighting each other. Jason was able to knock Shego down and ran over to Drakken, pulling the TCP away from him.  
  
"NOO!!!" he yelled, lunging for it, while still holding onto Dr. Possible. Jason was hit from both sides, by Drakken and Shego and let go of the TCP, landing right next to Ron, crawling from the pile of barrels.  
  
"RON!!!" Jason yelled, throwing him the gun, "Shoot it!!!" Ron caught the gun, pointed it down at the machine and fired, exploding it into a million pieces. Drakken and Shego both lunged for Ron, but he dodged them and ran, Kim and Jason following. They rounded the corner of the platform running into main street where the crowd had moved out into. Ron looked behind him and saw that Kim and Jason were gone.  
  
A shot was fired into the air, the whole crowd ran to the sides of the street, in the middle were Drakken, Shego, Senior, and Junior, holding Kim, Dr. Possible, and Jason prisoner. "For once Kim Possible did not ruin my plans. Your becoming quite the pest young Stoppable. Now, wherever your hiding bring me the time control mechanism, or they all die." Drakken yelled, putting his gun back in it's holster.  
  
"Jason, don't you have the TCP?" Kim asked.  
  
"I put it in my jeans, I... those must have been his jeans." Jason said, looking around the crowd trying to locate Ron.  
  
Dr. Possible looked over at Kim, "Kim, Kim Possible?"  
  
Kim looked up at Jason who nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's me. You might not believe this, but I'm your great great grandchild." She said, smiling.  
  
Dr. Possible smiled. "So your from the future? I knew it! I'd give you a hug right now, if I wasn't being held at by gunpoint." 


	10. Showdown and Resolution

Jason suddenly felt a stinging pain and dropped down to one knee, Kim knelt down and put her arm around him, "Jason!!! Are you okay?" He jerked again, pain written on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, turning to the side, pulling out a picture in his pocket. It was a picture of Ron and Kim in the hallway of Middleton High. But Ron was missing half of his body! "Oh no..." He said, holding his stomach, and getting back up.  
  
Ron burst into a room in one of the stores on main street, he hit a rack and a couple of saddles and rope fell on top of him. "You have to the count of ten to get out here Stoppable, or they all are dead!" Drakken yelled. "One! Two!" he started counting, Ron started to walk to the doorway, but Rufus tugged on his shirt.  
  
"What is it Rufus?" he said, the naked mole rat running out of his pocket. Rufus grabbed a piece of rope and brought it to him and pointed at the saddles that fell on the ground. "Oh I see!" Ron said.  
  
"Nine! Ten! Time's up Stoppable!" Drakken turned to Kim and pointed the gun in her face. "I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"Hey Drew!!!" Ron yelled, walking out from an alleyway into the middle of the street. People whispered around about the so called 'Mad Dog' had Drew as a first name. Drakken walked away from Kim and faced Ron.  
  
"I hate that name. Now hand it over." Drakken said, holding out his hand.  
  
"No!" Ron yelled back. Putting the TCP away in his pocket.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing!" Kim yelled, looking back at Jason who was feeling his body, wondering why the pain had stopped.  
  
Drakken smirked, "Wrong answer Stoppable!" He yelled, pulling his gun up and shooting him right in the chest. Ron flew back and fell to the ground motionless.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Kim screamed, falling to the ground with tears in her eyes. Jason braced himself form something, but then pulled out the picture, Ron's body was back in the picture in its entirety! Kim's tears rolled down her face into the sandy street, her sadness slowly turning into anger.  
  
Drakken slowly walked over to Ron's body and went down to reach in his pocket. Ron's arm shot up and grabbed the gun of out his hand and threw it onto the street. He stood up real quick and pulled back his shirt, reveling that the bullet hand hit the saddle which was wrapped around his body, tied by the rope. "I owe ya one little buddy!" Ron said to Rufus and Drakken threw a fist at Ron, which he avoided and tripped Drakken. Kim suddenly reached out and pulled Shego's gun away, a shot firing into the sky. Kim flipped her by the arm and wrestled onto of her, punching. The townsfolk ran in and took down Senior and Junior quickly.  
  
After a few scuffles, the sheriff finally rounded up the cavalry and took Drakken, Shego, Senior and Junior prisoner. "THIS ISN'T OVER KIM POSSIBLE!!! THERE ARE MORE THINGS TO COME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Drakken screamed as he was being tied up and taken to the town jail. Kim ran over to Ron and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ron, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. You saved my entire family!" She said, hugging him again.  
  
"A promise is a promise Kim." Ron said, holding her.  
  
"A word of advice though Ron..." Kim said, looking at him.  
  
"What Kim?"  
  
"Don't ever do it again, you mean too much to me." She said, pulling his head down, kissing him on the lips. The town saw this, and cheered, throwing their hats in the air, and shooting off their pistols. Kim and Ron madly blushed as Jason came over.  
  
"Well Ron, Kim, you helped me keep my job for at least another week!" He said, all three of them laughing.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me everyone." Dr. Possible came over and shook Jason and Ron's hands. He came over and hugged Kim. "Give my best to your parents, or my great grandchildren you could say."  
  
"No big, great great grandpa. Keep the family going!" Kim said waving as he waved and walked down the street.  
  
"Now your safe Ron and Kim. If anything ever happens," Jason took Kim's Kimmunicator and programmed something in it, "Just access the TCP menu, and you'll reach me."  
  
"Thanks for everything Jason." Kim said, giving him a hug. Ron also gave Jason a hug.  
  
"Well, I guess I better put you back where you belong. Goodbye Kim and Ron, I'm sure our paths will cross again someday." Jason said, pulling out the TCP. "Oh, and one more thing. The future hasn't been written yet, so make it a good one." He said, waving after he pressed a button surrounding Kim and Ron in blue electricity and sending them back to Middleton High.  
  
Kim opened her eyes and smiled, the flash went off and she walked outside, waiting for Ron to get his taken. Bonnie walked by and laughed, "Nice outfit Kim Eastwood!" Kim looked at herself, she was still in the cowgirl outfit!  
  
Ron walked out looking at his clothes, "Hey Kim, oh you too." He said.  
  
The photographer suddenly came out after them. "Hey, cowboy and cowgirl! How about a picture for the yearbook?" Kim and Ron just smiled and posed together for the picture as he took it.  
  
"You know Ron, no time passed since we left so, is anything different do you think?" Kimasked.  
  
"I dunno, let's check." Ron said as the final bell sounded. They walked outside and went towards Main Street. "Kim look! I'm famous!" Ron said, pointing to a street sign. It said 'Stoppable Avenue'.  
  
"Wow, look here!" Kim said, pointing to where the bar was, it now said 'Possible Bar and Tavern, Where anything's possible!'. "Now I wonder..." Kim said, pulling Ron along as they went to the Middleton Museum. There, in the Old Middleton part of the museum, was a exhibit entitled, 'The Gunfight on Main Street'. It told everything, exactly as it happened. Mad Dog had been taken to the jail, but later escaped... "That's not good, but Drakken always finds a way. At least he's stuck back in 1870 though." Kim said.  
  
"Hey KP," Ron said walking out of the museum with her, "what do we do now that Drakken is out of the way?"  
  
Kim smiled at Ron, "I thought I'd go back to my house, lay on the couch and watch a movie with my boyfriend since my parents won't be getting home until late." Kim said romantically.  
  
Ron looked confused, "By boyfriend you meant..."  
  
Kim just nudged Ron and laughed, "You of course, who else would I want to be my boyfriend." Ron just gave a sigh of relief as they walked toward Kim's house.  
  
Meanwhile in the future Time Police Headquarters, Jason arrived and was given a standing ovation. The chief came up and pinned a medal on him, "For bravery beyond the call of duty. I hereby award this medal to Jason Trudan!" Applause from the other officers echoed in the station's big room.  
  
"Thank you everyone." Jason said returning to his desk and filling out paperwork. "Oh yeah." Jason said, pulling out the picture of Ron and Kim, but it had changed. They were now wearing their western clothes, the one that the photographer had taken. "Well I'll be damned." Jason said, putting the picture on his desk and walking away. He got on a computer and contacted someone, it was a much older Wade that appeared on the screen. "Mission accomplished Wade."  
  
"Great job Jason. I knew Kim would trust you in the past like she does in the future." He said to Jason.  
  
"By the way, where is Kim now?" Jason asked.  
  
"Kim and Ron are up in the Swiss alps somewhere, probably after Monkey Fist and that jewel that we were wondering about. Hey! I'm getting a transmission, listen in."  
  
On the screen appeared a boy with brown hair, green eyes and a red shirt. "Wade! It's Jon, my sister Jenny, she's gone! I don't know where she is!"  
  
"Calm down Jon, where did you last see her?" Wade asked.  
  
"She was in her room this morning, and she never came out so, I checked on her, and she's gone!" The boy said.  
  
"Kim and Ron won't be back for at least another three days." Wade said.  
  
"Don't worry," Jason said, grabbing his TCP, "I know another Kim and Ron!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
